Light In Your Eyes
by killjoy revenge
Summary: Who knew Katerina Flores life would change? She sure didn't. Who knew she'd fall in love with Frank Iero another outcast at Belleville high school so quickly? she sure didnt either. lets see how'll she'll deal with Ray Toro liking her as well
1. Chapter 1

Everything was changing quickly. I couldn't help but smile. Finally I was leaving all the loneliness behind. I was the outcast at my old school everyone picked on me just because I was different. They stared at me as if I was a freak.

Honestly I could care less about what they thought of me. I loved the way I am. My parents didn't know about that since I didn't want them to worry about me. Thank God my father was getting transferred to Belleville, New Jersey.

My name is Katerina Flores and I'm 16 years old. I am the only child to Robert and Emily Flores. Well for now I'm guessing. I am a rocker and I am damn proud of it. My parents loved the way I am and ill stay like this till I die. I love rock music. My family's friends thought I was odd and they'd keep their kids away from me. I guess they got tired of it and my dad had told his boss about it. My dad is a doctor. His boss was a kind man and sadly he and his wife couldn't have children. Fortunately, there was a job opening in Belleville.

Here we are on our way there.

"How much longer till we get there dad?" I said pulling off my earphones. "Not that much longer Kat" said my dad focusing his eyes on the road. I nodded even though I knew he wouldn't see my answer.

"Kat would you pass me some of your soda?" asked my mom from the passenger seat.

"Don't you have soda?" I asked.

"I finished it all"

"Wow mom wow. I told you to get another one but no you didn't. See? You should listen to me more often" I said but still passing her my soda.

"Thanks sweetheart" she said and I could tell she had a smile on her face.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.**

I woke up to the car stopping. My eyes were blurry and I had to blink a few times to see right. I looked out the window to see our new house. It was small but you could see it had two floors. The house was white but something bout it looked..homy. I smiled to myself thinking about how this would be my new home.

"I take it that you like it Katerina" my mom said breaking my thoughts. I looked at her and saw her smile at me.

"Yes. I thought it'll be a little bugger since dad is a doctor and all"

"You know how honey" my dad isn't cheap or anything but he liked to save it and he didn't like to show off. It was something my grandparents taught him.

"Who chose it mom?"

"He did. He thought we'd love it because how it would remind us of our very first home as a family"

I smiled at the memory. My dad had gotten my mother pregnant when he was getting into college. My mom didn't have the money to go to college. My grandma being the kind women she is, asked my mom to live with them.

After I was a year old my dad bought my mom a house just like the one in front of us. Oh how my mother loved it.

"Lets go set up our rooms" my mom said getting out of the care" I did the same as well.

My room was medium sized but I loved it. After what seemed like hours I finally finished decorating my room. My bed was near the left wall. My band posters all over the walls. My drawers near my huge mirror. My mom had gotten it since it was a discount at a furniture store.

"You hungry Kat?" I heard my dad at the doorway. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You scared me dad but yeah I'm pretty hungry. Whose making dinner tonight?" I asked putting my many collection of bracelets in my black jewelry box.

"I was thinking..." He said trailing off.

I looked up immediately and wondered if he wanted me to make something. He saw the look on my face and laughed.

"No ones making dinner tonight I thought we should go to a restaurant" He said explaining. I thought about it.

My dad had to take on a lot of shifts at the hospital so we would have dinner without him. I knew how much my mom missed seeing him.

"Yeah that sounds nice" I said smiling at him.

"Good put on some nice clothes!" my dad said happily and I could hear him running downstairs to tell her.

Oh how silly my dad is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh how silly my dad is.**

I changed out of my shirts and tank top. _What should I wear? _I thought to myself. I decided on wearing black skinny jeans with my black Blink 182 shirt. I put my long black hair up in a pony tail.

"Kat? You almost done? Im starving!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah ill be there in a minute!" I yelled back. I couldn't find my shoes. My beautiful black converse. Where were they? I sighed and went into my closet. There were mostly converse in different colors, I spotted the ones I rarely used. My black high top vans. I only used them when I couldn't find my converse.

I put them on and quickly went downstairs.

"Finally I thought that I would turn 50 by the time you came downstairs" my mom said teasing. My mom knew I changed quickly unless I was lazy.

"Mom your 33 I'm pretty sure when you hit 50 you'll still look young" I said smiling. It was true till this day my mom looked really young.

She giggled childishly and said "Lets go I'm hungry"

* * *

><p>My dad had decided to take us to Olive Garden. My mom was thrilled since it was her favorite restaurant. Oh how she loved Italian food.<p>

The hostess lead us to a table and we sat down. "Your waiter will be here in a moment" she said smiling.

"I love this place" said my mom.

"We know honey" my dad said smiling

"So when is aunt Jessie coming down?" I said excitedly. I love my aunt Jessie. She is the reason I am who I am.

My parents laughed. "I have no idea sweetie. Hopefully soon it'll be great to see her again. I would also love to see my nieces and nephews"

Did I mention my aunt Jessie was 29 and a mother of four? No well she is. She had gotten pregnant at the age of 13 with my cousin Andrei. Then again at the age of 17 with my cousin Christian. Last but not least she was pregnant with twin girls at the age of 22. They were named Teresina and Pandora. Aunt Jessie wasn't ashamed of being pregnant at 13 she loved children and her boyfriend

Believe it or not her boyfriend is now her husband. They are happily in love. I find it funny how Andrei tells us stories about his friends thinking his mom is his sister.

"I forgot to mention she called the other day to say that your uncle goose ankle healed" my mom said remembering. My uncle Goose is my aunt Jessie's husband. He loved her so much and I looked up to their love and my parents love to.

"That's great I hope they come down soon" I said happily. They laughed at my excitement.

"Uh Hello I'm Frank Iero and I'll be your waiter today" we all looked to see a guy who looked about 17. He had kind a long black hair, he had a lip piercing, and the most beautiful eyes ever. I could tell he seemed a little shy.

Without thinking I said "Hi Frank" I blushed as soon as I realized I said it. My mom smiled mischievously and I knew she was up to something. "Frank? How old are you? My mom asked politely.

"17 uh why?" he said looking confused. I guess he took it in a different way and said "If your worried that I'll mess up your order don't worry I won't well I hope. I'll get a more experienced waiter if you'd like" he said nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it hun! I understand if that happens believe me when I was your age I worked in a restaurant as well" my mom said reassuringly "But that wasn't my what I meant. I wanted to know what high school you go to?"

"Belleville high school why?" Frank said suspiciously.

"Great! You see Frank we're new here and I don't want my daughter Kat to be alone so if you could can you show her around school?"

I blushed and said "don't listen to my mom she's crazy and I have no idea what she's trying to do"

my mom gave me a look that said "shh! Before you ruin a chance of getting a new friend possibly a boyfriend!"

Frank laughed and said "Yeah sure I don't mind nut I really have to take your order before the boss fires me"

We all told him our order and he left.

"Honey what were trying to do?" my dad said

"Trying to help Kat make a new friend sweetheart. You and I both know Kat is shy to make new friends" my mom said staring at her hand. My dad sighed.

I looked at them and blushed at what my mom did. I couldn't help but admit that Frank was cute. "Someone has a crush on the waiter" my mom said teasingly.

Damn she noticed the look on my face. "Shut up" I mumbled but still blushed.

After being embarrassed by my mom, we talked about how my school and my dad starting at the hospital.

I jumped when I saw my plate of spaghetti appearing in front of me. "Spaghetti with meatballs, Chicken Alfredo, and Seafood Alfredo. Would you like anything else?" Frank asked nicely.

_wow he got our order right_ I thought and picked up my fork. "No thank you Frank" my mom said smiling.

He smiled back and left.

* * *

><p>We all finished dinner and honestly I couldn't stop thinking of Frank. My dad left him a ten for a tip. I guess he made an impression on my dad to. My mom and I headed to the car while my dad payed for the bill.<p>

"You like that boy" my mom said matter of factly.

"I barely know him" I said rolling my eyes.

"Your aunt barely knew your uncle when they met but they fell in love at first sight" my mom said. Honestly I had no idea how my parents met or how my aunt and uncle met. Apparently it was love at first sight for both of them.

"What about you mom? You never told me about you and dad"

"Well, we both hated each other in high school" my mom admitted. Wow that I couldn't believe. They loved each other so much.

"Your aunt jessie was convinced he liked me that's why he picked on me. I was convinced she was insane. It wasn't grade school anymore but of course your aunt was right. A week after she confirmed her suspicions, your father asked me out. I couldn't help but notice things I haven't before. I said yes and on our date we found out we had so much in common. After that we became inseparable" my mom said happily.

I smiled and said "wow I could never imagine you two hating each other"

"Yes but I got it easier than your aunt"

"What do you mean?"

"Not my story to tell" my mom said.

I shrugged and noticed that 10 minutes went by. Where was my dad? Finally my dad opened the door and said "let's go home "

As soon as we got home I was tired. "Well I have school tomorrow night mom and dad"

They said their good nights and I went into my room.

I changed and looked at the clock it was 9:30. I yawned and laid down.

Frank was still on my mind. I barely knew him hells I just met him, but there was something that drew me in instantly. Maybe it was love at first sight. Nah it wasn't.

Or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first story so im sorry its crappy hahaha...review please!**

**i do not own my chemical romance lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<strong>

I rolled over and groaned. "Ugh I hate you alarm I hate you with so much passion" I said to the alarm. It kept beeping and I kept staring at it angrily. Yes I was staring at it. I was hoping it'll explode like the movie Rubber. Next thing I knew my mom barged into my room. She yanked my alarm clock out of the plug and threw it on the floor. She breathed heavily. "I hate that alarm clock!" my mom said looking at it on the floor. I sat up and said " I can tell mom but you owe me a new one"

My mom looked at me the anger leaving her face. "Fine. Just as long as it's much more quieter than that one" With that she left my room closing the door behind her. I laughed silently. Oh my mom was nuts.

I decided that I shouldn't wait so long to get dressed. I picked up my alarm. It was broken since it had a crack on the front. "Mom you are crazy" I said silently.

I couldn't believe my mom destroyed my alarm clock. Not that I could blame her though I hated it to. Another thing I couldn't believe was that it was my first day of school.

If no one liked me like at my old school then so be it. I wasn't going to change for no one. No matter what.

* * *

><p>I made my way towards the kitchen. I was hoping to see a sight of a plate of waffles. Instead I saw him in my kitchen. Frank Iero. In my kitchen. The waiter from Olive Garden. "Uh hi?" I said unsure of what else to say.<p>

My mom and Frank turned to look at me. I blushed and tried not to see his beautiful hazel eyes. "Good morning sweetheart" my mom said.

"Um Frank how do you know we live here?" I asked suspiciously. It would be weird if he said he followed us.

"Your father gave him the directions to the house" my mom said with a smile on her face.

Really? We barely knew him! Am I the only sane one in this house?

"I also don't live to far away. I was planning to wait for you at the corner but I realized I had no idea how you would get there so I came here" he explained.

"Oh well I usually I get to school by walking" I said.

I hadn't noticed that my mom set down a plate of chocolate chip waffles. "Here you go dear" My mom said.

"Hmmmm waffles. I like" I said. I took a piece off and placed it in my mouth. Something was missing but I didn't know what. My mom placed a bottle of Hershey chocolate syrup. I immediately grabbed it and poured some.

I looked at Frank and saw an amused look. "That's sure a lot of chocolate you got there" Frank said.

"My aunt and my mom got me into eating my waffles like this" I admitted. Ever since I small and each time my aunt came to visit or when we went to see her I'd always see her eating chocolate chip waffles with chocolate syrup. Of course my mom would join in and eat some to. Not so much like my aunt.

Frank laughed and said "Really? Your mom doesn't seem like the chocoholic type"

"Nope she isn't my aunt is" I said smiling at the memory of her.

"You seem pretty fond of your aunt"

"I am! She understands me since well she's still a rocker along with my uncle"

"Wow must be nice to have that" Frank said trying not to frown.

It was then that I noticed he had a Misfits tee. "You like misfits?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I do. Do you like them?"

"I actually never heard their music before"

he was about to say something till my mom walked in. "Your still here? I thought you'd be walking by now. Both of you will be late if you don't leave now" my mom said rushing us.

I got up grabbed my keys and said "where's my backpack? I had it by the door" I went to look inside the closet but it wasn't there.

My mom went upstairs without saying anything and came back with my purple backpack. "Oh"

* * *

><p>It was quiet on the way to school. <em>Say something Kat!<em> I thought to myself. "Um so do you love Jersey?" I asked. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

Frank chuckled and said "Yes I do, there's something about Jersey that makes me love it the way I do" I smiled at the answer. He was so sweet.

"That's so sweet" I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I could feel the butterflies in my tummy.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet" Frank asked curiously.

"Not yet. I was hoping you could come with me since I'm really shy to go on my own"

"Yeah sure I don't mind at all. The guys can wait till brunch"

"The guys? Who are they if you don't mind me asking?"

"My friends who are also outcasts like me and you. There are the Way brothers. Gerard Way is the older one he is 18 and he's an amazing artist. Trust me when I say amazing he like draws anything that comes to mind. His drawings are mostly of comic characters of his own. There's Mikey Way he's 17 and the younger brother of Gerard. He's pretty nerdy if you ask me hahaha but don't tell him I said that. He's really cool. There is Ray Toro he's 18 and he has the most awesome hair ever. Him, Gerard, and Bob are the oldest among the group. Then there's Bob who's well really quiet and weird but we all love him hahaha" Frank explained.

"They sound like really cool people Frank" I said smiling.

He stopped in front of me and I looked at him. He had the smile of a little kid opening presents on Christmas day. "They are my best friends and the only people that ever accepted me for who I am at that crappy school" he said smiling

"I never got accepted the only people that ever did was my family" I said giving him a small smile

"Well I accept you for who you are Kat" Frank said

I looked up quickly and looked into his eyes. His hazel eyes told me the truth.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

We stood there standing till Frank said "We should get going" I nodded him and followed

* * *

><p>The school was medium sized and I had a feeling people would pick on me again. I could feel the nervousness in my tummy and I felt like throwing up. What if it was like back home? I couldn't be able to take the loneliness again. Frank didn't seem to notice my nervousness and I wondered if he was thinking about something.<p>

We were at the office and we both went in. The lady at the desk looked bored and well old. "Hi I'm Katerina Flores and I'm new here" I said blushing. Damn I hated being shy.

The lady looked up at me and wrote my name down in the computer. "Hmmm Katerina Flores you say?" "Yes ma'am"

"A junior this year"

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you need your schedule?"

"Yes I do can I get please?"

She typed something down and the printer started printing. "Here you go have a good day bye" she held out the paper and I took it.

"Thank you"

As soon as we walked out Frank said "What classes do you have?"

I looked it over and said "AP Algebra 2, Pyshics, P.E., Art, Social Studies, and Ap English 3"

"Damn AP English and AP Algebra?"

"Yup I'm pretty good in English"

"Well I have PE, Pyshics, and Social Studies with you" Frank said smiling at me.

"That's great!" I said smiling back.

Sadly the bell rang and ruined the moment. "Do you want me to show you your first class?"

"Yes please Frank"

We walked to the science building and found my class.

"Hello how may I help you?" the Pyshics teacher asked. The teacher was a lady she was slightly taller than me. She had long red hair that went past her shoulders.

"Umm uh" I stuttered out a couple of students stared at me and snickered.

"She's a new student here her name is Katerina Flores" Frank said.

"Oh hello Katerina I'm Ms. Jones" she said nicely.

"Hi Ms. Jones" I said quietly.

"Well I'll see you in second period Kat" Frank said leaving.

Damn I'm alone here now.


	5. Chapter 5

This is very important

Recently I lost computer access since my computer was infected with viruses

Sadly I saved the chapter to "The Light in your Eyes" on that computer.

My mom is trying to get me a computer/laptop

The one im currently using is my sister's.

Once I have the computer again ill be able to finish my story

While not having access to a computer ive been thinking about where my story will be going

I also hope by then ill have more reviews lol but I best be going

Bye hopefully next time itll be a new chapter


End file.
